The present invention relates to folding collapsible carts, and more specifically to a folding collapsible fishing cart designed for use in fishing for carrying fishing apparatus and accessories.
Fishing is an activity full of fun. Before going out for a sport fishing, one may have to carry a variety of fishing tackles and accessories, including fishing rods, fish hooks, artificial baits, sinkers, an icebox for keeping caught fishes in fresh, etc. It is difficult to carry all prepared fishing tackles and accessories.